


When you came here, I named you Blondie

by aidazolomon, itsteatime, YallknowwhoIam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidazolomon/pseuds/aidazolomon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteatime/pseuds/itsteatime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallknowwhoIam/pseuds/YallknowwhoIam
Summary: Tony: rich kid; popular (but only had like 4 real friends); friends with Natasha (who, by the way, threatens to chop off his balls and choke him with it); genius (who makess really stupid life choices) as this prank war thing going on with Clint; too gay to function (He may or may not idolize Damian - from Mean Girls; you uneducated child)Steve: new kid; somehow gets a lot of friends (might have something to do with those fucking Webtoon - worthy abs of his); 6' fucking 2"; friends with Natasha (who is actually pretty nice to him; if there wasn't Clint people would think something was going on between them - until Natasha threatens to cut off their sorry little dicks and make them eat it); most likely (possibly - be optimistic) not gay; smells like apple pie (HOW THE FUCK DO I KNOW THAT?)WELCOME TO SHIELD HIGH. Steve becomes a fucking quarterback (that guy has goddamn abs of steel); Tony gets 'harrassed' by the Redhead Duos; Steve realizes he's gay; and Tony is so fucked





	1. Why the FUCK is Tony always hungover??

The hazy morning sunshine illuminated the - okay, let’s cut to the chase. Tony was hungover. Duh. His head hurt, and thank GOD that Tony was a genius. Or else he would have flunked math 2 years ago. 

“Hey, Tones, wake the fuck up. Class is over,” Rhodey, someone who actually took care of Tony, whispered, jabbing his elbow into Tony’s side.

“Ufhanak,,, Leave m’ al’ne Rh’ds” Tony mumbled, his head was still on the desk, but his arms started moving, trying to hit Rhodey. He failed completely, and because Rhodey was so full of his shit, he started dragging Tony out of his chair. 

“GAAAHHH RHODEY!” Tony screamed, a very *manly* scream, he might add. He started flailing his arms, even though Rhodey had a very firm grip on them. 

“I can sue you for harassment” 

“Yes, Tones, you can. But you won’t; I’m your only real friend.” 

“Nooooooooooo I have, um, uh, PEPPER, yeah, see you’re not my ONLY friend. I also have Clint, and uhhhhhh… Tasha too. See, points for having 2 terrifying redhead friends.” Tony pouted, sticking out his lower lip, trying (and failing) to look cute and pitiful.

“Fine.” Tony heaved a great sigh, and that almost made him double over in nausea. Shit, remember the massive hangover?

“Fuck” Tony muttered underneath his breath. 

“Rhodes, do I have P.E. today?”

“Yes, Tony, you have P.E. everyday. You’ve had it for the past 2 years now. Stop asking me stupid questions or I’m gonna drop you.” Now, you see, seeing Tony being dragged through school wasn’t much of a big thing. It usually happened once every week. The students, even the freshmen, knew to stay out of the way. 

“Okay, okay, I can walk now. I’m able to ask stupid questions, right?” Tony smiled charmingly, because even a fucking hangover (and a migraine) couldn't turn off his urge to show at least a little bit of his ‘irresistible’ charm. Of course, that just made Rhodey smack him on the head.

Worth it!

Tony, now away from the stable arms of Rhodey, swayed on his feet, not yet having the ability to balance on his own. 

When he finally did get it, he slowly trudged down the hallway. That is, until the bell rang. Then he started sprinting towards the boys’ locker room.

Tony, heart pounding, raced to the locker room and started stripping. All before noticing the blonde tall guy in the middle of the floor (which is an accomplishment; that dude was probably, like, 7’5” or something). Tony was shirtless and shimmying out of his pants when he noticed him. 

That guy was fucking huge. Muscles rippled on his arms, and his perfect golden hair was combed to one side (kinda like that orange cheeto we Americans call our President), looking very uncomfortable. 

 

“OH SHIT YOU’RE HOT” Tony, still holding his pants, in nothing but his underwear, stared at the blondie. And the blondie blushed.

Adorable. I wonder how far that blush travels…

Tony’s eyes roamed down the hottie’s body, taking note of his beautiful abs. 

A fucking masterpiece.

Tony unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed thickly, obviously not from that gorgeous man in front of him. 

And then he realized. He made a big fucking fool of himself. 

Fuckity fuck fuck. Great job Stark. The one hot guy in school and you say, “You're hot“ to him? And then they call me a genius. Goddammit. Oh, shit you're still naked. Great.

He stood there like an idiot, holding his pants in his hands, his shirt discarded somewhere. He then got it through his thick brain that he was standing, naked, in front of the guy he wanted to (kinda) impress. Tony scrambled to find his P.E. clothes, which had to be somewhere in his locker…

“Um, do you need some help?”


	2. Fuck You Bell

That question barely reached Tony when a shadow appeared behind him, which then crouched   
next to Tony, who could feel the heat radiating from the blondie’s body. Tony stilled for a moment, almost basking in the warmth enveloping him. So, for about 2 (excruciating; Tony was only half - focused on getting his clothes; he wanted to touch blondie’s muscles) minutes, they rummaged around the locker room, trying to find Tony’s clothes. 

When they finally did, Tony was disappointed (not like he’d ever admit that). He also had to make a very awkward talk with the guy while wondering where everyone else was. 

We are one step away from talking about weather and fucking baseball games. Time to man up, Stark.

They were sitting on one of the locker room benches, talking about random shit, school, tests, hell, even siblings (Tony had none; neither did Steve, so it didn’t really work out). But, Tony was happy, the hangover and migraine didn't even touch him, so he wasn't complaining. But then the fucking bell rang.

BRIIINGGG

 

Tony just wanted punch the goddamn bell, but he couldn’t (more so because the all - American wholesomeness dude wouldn't approve than the disapproving look Principal Fury would give him), so he just settled for glaring at it until it shut up. 

And when it did, he wanted the stupid - ass bell to ring again because blondie started standing up. 

Ahh fuck. He’s goinggggg. I DIDN’T EVEN ASK FOR HIS FUCKING NUMBER. GODDAMNED IT. Okay, let’s ask him out in a very friendly (and non - stalkerish) mann - 

“Oh, I just realized that I haven’t introduced myself yet.” The blondie nervously started rubbing the back of his neck, which was beginning to blossom in a - 

Oh what the fuck is wrong with you today? God, maybe he isn’t even gay. Think of how much of a fool you would’ve seemed like. Idiot.

“My name is Steve. Steve Rogers. I’m kinda, uh, new here.” Steve (blondie), hearing no response from Tony, started to leave, back peddling to the door while still talking (rambling) .  
“I was wondering if you could show me around, but you seem like a busy man. You know, projects, school, and like probably P.E. which you should be going to now. Um, also, feel free to stop my rambling anytime before I seem even more like a moron. I’ll be going now, um, it nice to meet you.” Steve started scrambling to the door, and at that moment he seemed to be so small, which was weird considering his gigantic body mass. Steve had, it seemed, asked him to help, made excuses for him, and started retreating in one breath. 

“Oh, right, um no, I can show you around. If you still wanted to…” Tony cringed noticeably, dying a little on the inside from his response.

Smooth, Stark, you sure know how to impress a guy don’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's short, but I just really wanted to get this writing off my chest. Anyway, I would still love any type of feedback & comments!


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 3

(STEVE POV)

Steve walked anxiously into his new school, Shield High. He had just moved from Brooklyn and was (seriously) uncertain of what this new place would be like. To be honest, Steve was a measly little kid before, nothing to look at, all bones & no skin. He was prone to injuries and had bad health, but still had some sort of fire in his eyes - when he saw someone bullied; he had to go help. That usually ended with him on the ground with a bloody nose, flopping around like some dead fish. Eventually though, a growth spurt hit him harder than a blue whale flung and a kayak, and he became not only taller, but stronger as well. He looked, not to be narcissistic or anythin like that (he’s way too fucking innocent to do that), like a model. GORGEOUS body, abs (LIKE I SAID FUCKING WEBTOON WORTHY), and a smile that could knock anyone senseless within 25 miles radius of him.

ANYWAYS, as Steve walked into his new school, the first thing he noticed was how… modern it was. Like, seriously. This put even FUCKING IKEA to shame (IDK if that’s a compliment). The walls were so white they almost shimmered. On one wall, in big blue letters, was SHIELD HIGH. The wall facing the writing had a (most likely) student organized board, with posters of clubs and fundraisers. One, Steve picked up, was a poster for the science club, with the name, ‘Tony Stark’ written on it, the vice president, he noted, was Jane Foster. 

Hm, I wonder who that is. They're definitely not in my class. Steve thought to himself, but he didn’t think much of it.

This school seems pretty spirited, but I’d better get to class or else I’ll be late. I need to make a good first impression, right? 

As he walked, a kid slammed into him and sprawled out onto the floor.

“Hey! Watch where you're going or else it will be YOU on the floor!” The kid yelled, then he looked up at Steve. Instantly, his face paled at Steve’s height and muscles, and he instantly looked down, and speed-walked away.

Oh, shit, does he hate me now? I hope I didn’t hurt him. So much for first impressions, huh?  
Steve wondered obliviously to himself. He looked around, and noticed that the sudden outburst from the scruffy kid had given 

He finally found his first class, (insert class and teacher here idk). The moment the door closed behind him, a girl in the back of class called out, “DAYUUUMMM! THAT’S A HOT DUDE RIGHT THERE IF I EVER SAW ONE!” She then proceeded to hop right over to him, slapped him damn hard in the back, and extended her hand. 

“Hey there, you must be new. I’m Carol, and,” she looked back over her shoulder and yelled, “C’mon, don’t make ME be the awkward one..” In the amount of time she said that, Steve probably had melted into a huge glob of embarrassment.

Apparently, someone noticed, because a big blonde, buff guy spoke up. “Ah, the fair mistress Carol has spoken. I, myself, am called Thor, and I come from a line of gods.” Thor, apparently, seemed very proud of himself, and he held himself in a sort of a regal air, but also seemed to have instesity in him, no matter of the “interesting” way he was talking. Steve could believe he came from a heritage of warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY, I (aidazolomon) was just posting this for YallknowwhoIam so it's mostly all her writing!

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate feedback and comments about my work! I hope you enjoyed this, and after this chapter, I'm hoping to upload chapter weekly (most likely on Sundays). Also, this is my first fic, so any type of feeback would be awesome (like said before). *EDIT BY AIDAZOLOMON* By the way, I DON'T SHIP STONY I SHIP STUCKY but I'm helping my friend on this so yeah.


End file.
